てんし
by Baka Shojo
Summary: [AU] Upon a 'mistake' death, Dark was given a chance to see if he had any good reason to regain life. His life is in the hands of a depressed redhead. How will he get his own life back if his charge is so suicidal? DarkDai FIN shounenai
1. Prologue: Death and Task Rewritten

Title: **Guardian Angel**

Disclaimer: **I do not own DNAngel. I repeat: I do not own DNAngel.**

Summary: **AU Dark died, but was given a task. If he completes it he'll be alive again. His job is to watch over an angsty cute teenager. What he didn't count is to fall in love and have to continue watching his beloved when he's alive again. Bad summary.**

Pairings: _Dark Mousy/Daisuke Niwa_

A/N: I rated it T for safety. It's a bit angsty.

* * *

Dark was being his cocky self again when he accepted Krad's challenge to a drinking game. He knew he shouldn't have, since he had business to do the next day, but did he care? Nope. After bottles of alcohol, they both finally got drunk. Krad was in a worse state than Dark. He didn't want to lose to Dark on a bet he initiated, so he drank more, the poor fool.

"You win, Dark. I can't take it anymore." Krad said. His drinking ability caused him to not slur when talking; though he took huge gasps of air in between several words. Krad stood up shakily and put down some money on the counter of the bar they were drinking at. "It's on me. I'm going now, Dark. See you." He said and slowly left.

"Hn." Dark grunted, no wait, a hot bishounen like Dark doesn't grunts, they just smirks superiorly. He watched Krad exit before he, too, slowly got up and left.

Outside the bar, he was walking down the sidewalk. The stars of the night sky were twinkling and blinking prettily, acting as if nothing life changing was about to happen. How wrong they were. Dark then decided to walk on the street. Why, nobody knew. They're not as hot as Dark and they don't have as much intelligence. Maybe he didn't pay attention to the streetlights or the honking from a car or he just didn't hear it.

Dark suddenly stopped. A certain star in the sky caught his attention and he wanted to stare at it forever. The honking still continued, but he didn't hear. The star was beckoning to him, saying, "Come, Dark! Come with me! I'll show you the world!" The impact soon came. Dark couldn't register the pain, but he knew it was there. He just continued staring at the star that abruptly seemed malicious. It looked a blood red, crying pain. He was loosing his consciousness. Sleepily, he closed his eyes, ignoring the ambulance.

By the time Dark came around, all he could understand was that he was floating near a hospital window. No confusion was felt at the thought, even though he knew it was not normal. He heard sobbing coming through the window and looked inside. He wasn't prepared to see the site that greeted him. His insides reeled at the horribly bloodied mess of his corpse. Blood was all over his clothes and hair. His hair was a shade darker due to it. His clothing was torn in many places and the blood wouldn't stop gushing out. His guests were covered in the eerily similar color to the star- liquid. He could see Krad and Risa, his ex-girlfriend, now his sisterly friend, mourning for him. Loud wails were heard in the otherwise quiet room.

At first, he couldn't find any peculiarity at floating around in the air, but now he can. Dark watched as the doctor left the room after telling the terrible news of his death rather emotionlessly. He felt strangely numb at the announcement of his death. Dark couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Dark Mousy, the most popular and handsome teenager in school, was now dead, all at the hands of some unknown driver. He was shouting profanities and was yelling desperately at the doctor to come back and heal him. He knew it was futile, but the fact that he was dead drove him relentlessly. He screamed to tell his friends that he wasn't dead, that he was just outside the window. He almost hyperventilated when no answer or acknowledgement was thrown his way.

Dark's voice grew hoarse. Then, he heard a slight cough from behind him. He paid no heed to it. After all, it's not like the person can see the dead. Panic gripped his weak, pale form of a ghost.

"Ahem." The sound repeated. Dark was irritated. He was dead and no one cared about how he felt. He turned around and was speechless the second time that dawn. He saw a young girl with white hair sitting on a broom in the air. _In the AIR! What the hell?_

The girl was wearing a white turtleneck and sky blue cargo pants. She had a strange staff that has an aura of serene death. The staff was changing colors from black, to violet wine, to red as fiery as the pits of hell. Despite its dark, dangerous aura, peace flooded through Dark's body. Dark instantly jumped to a conclusion soon after though.

"I'm not going! I'm not dead yet. It's a mistake!" Dark shouted. He repeated it like a mantra under his breath to himself. He looked away from the girl and paced around. The girl was saying 'excuse me' not politely but Dark couldn't hear her. He stared back at his friends, his corpse, his transparent appearance, then back to the girl. He still didn't quiet down however.

Annoyed, the girl yelled over Dark, "Excuse me!" Dark immediately followed her command, looking at her pleadingly. "Thank you. My name is Towa, but call me To-to. Towa makes me sound old. You were right. Your death was a mistake. You weren't supposed to die. You—"

"What do you mean it's a mistake?" Dark exclaimed. He was starting to feel dread creep into his veins. He took a few breaths and let Towa continue.

"What I'm saying is, you were supposed to hear the honks of the car. You were to stay on the sidewalk but you didn't." Towa stated matter-of-factly, nodding a bit. Dark took a while to let the information sink in.

"So, what am I going to do now? You said I wasn't supposed to die, but I did. Am I going to the afterlife?" Dark asked, masking his fear. His death brought a chilling effect on the once arrogant teen.

"No, you're not. I'm a soul-collector and soul-collectors know when someone dies. You have a chance to regain life. Would you do it?" To-to asked. She looked expectantly at him.

"What do I have to do?" Dark asked suspiciously. _'This oddly sounds like that old anime Risa's younger cousin used to watch. Yu Yu Hakusho or something of the like.' _Towa took out an object that looks like a mobile phone. She first shrugged to answer the question before she put up a hand to stop him from commenting. She opened the phone and read something. After a few seconds, she glanced back at him and spoke.

"You have to watch over a literal living soul for a month. Make sure no harm, physical or emotional, others or self-inflicted, comes to him. An elder just sent me the task... So, do you accept?" To-to asked. Dark thought for a moment before he nodded his head. _What could he possibly lose now that he's dead?_

"Okay, I'll do it." He said. Towa beamed and she held out a hand towards Dark.

"Come on, then." To-to said and took hold of his hand. They both flew off to the horizon. Dark took one last quick look at Krad and Risa, whom were still crying, and left. Anxiousness never once leaves his heart.

Towa flew Dark to a building that has a sign that read _Angel Orphanage. _They went through a few walls and saw a red-haired teenager. He looked to be about 14 years of age.

The teenager has spiky red hair and ruby colored eyes. He was wearing an emerald green t-shirt and some black jeans. A bracelet that is light blue on one side and dark blue on the other clung to a right frail-looking wrist. He was holding a pocketknife with his bracelet-free hand dangerously close to his wrist. A wrist that has many fading scars.

"No!" Towa shouted and attempted to grab the knife. She made it fall on the ground and broke the blade. Dark, on closer inspection, noticed that the kid was crying. He walked over next to the kid. He tried placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. He gasped as his hand went through the cutter's shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He tried asking. It was pointless; the teen couldn't hear him. The redhead dropped his head down and sniffed. Soft self-pity murmurings were heard.

"He can't hear you. We're not alive, remember?" Towa asked. He ignored the question as he thought that she tried taking the blade. Dark asked a question back.

"Why will this so-called _living _soul cut himself?" Dark questioned. Sure, the boy was physically alive, but on the inside, he was breaking. To-to smiled sadly.

"His whole family was caught in a mysterious fire and his friends abandoned him. He's living in an orphanage and no one wants him for some reason. He's a nice boy though. He's moving with a long-lost buddy to America soon. His friend just found him a couple days ago and has learned everything. He's ashamed of himself for being weak. You'll learn more about him as you watch over him. His name is Daisuke Niwa." The soul-collector said softly. Dark nodded.

"I won't go back on my word, but why do I have to _baby-sit_ on someone that's only 3 years younger than me? Why not someone else?" Dark asked without taking his eyes off Daisuke, his new charge.

Daisuke stood up and wiped his tears. He almost knocked into Dark and Towa. Dark fell on his bottom gracelessly in surprise, but he didn't really mind. He pitied the depressed boy in front of him.

"Don't pity him. He wouldn't like it. In the past, he was a respectful, yet proud boy. Many bullied him and others pitied him for being bullied. But he never backed down. He wouldn't want to be pitied again." To-to said. After a moment of silence, she asked a question, "Do you still accept?" Dark didn't hesitate when he answered.

"Yes…" He said. _I wonder if I made the right decision.

* * *

_

A/N: I'm sorry for praising Dark like that continuously. I never meant to, it just seems funny to me to make him sound cocky and ignorant. I was tired to keep calling To-to _the girl_. What do you think? This is a multi-chaptered fanfics, different than my other ones. Also, it's my first time, so it may be terrible.

Read and Review. Stay tune for the next chapter.


	2. New Relationships and Old Memories

BS: To start off, lots of people picked Satoshi. I'm sorry to those who picked Takeshi, and to Keiji who recieved none at all. I read YYH before, but that's not where I got this story from. I got it from a picture, an angst story, and a song.

Disclaimer: **None of these characters are mine, only the plot.**

Warnings: **A tiny bit of angst and slash which means male/male relationships**

* * *

"Yes..." He said.

"You need to watch him at all times. I mean literally. You won't need to eat or sleep or use the restroom at your half-dead state." Towa stated.

"Wh-what? At all times? Even when he showers?" Dark asked quickly.

"Don't be a pervert, Dark. He's only 14. And yes, even when he showers. You can just stand in the restroom, you don't have to stare at him." The soul-collector giggled out. Dark blushed.

_'Okay... I do not blush.'_ Dark thought still blushing slightly.

"I'm leaving. Daisuke is in your hands now." To-to said softly. She walked in front of a wall and waved her hand. A portal of some sort appeared. Dark was so in awe that he couldn't say anything.

"... Take good care of him, Dark Mousy. Or you'll regret it." The mysterious girlthreatened without turning around. She took one step into the void and glanced back at the still standing and softly sniffing Daisuke. Then she left.

Daisuke walked over to a bed on the far side of the room. He stripped and put on some sleeping pants. Dark turned around so he doesn't have to watch. Daisuke slipped into the bed and took a while and fell asleep. Dark took in the room and saw that there was a desk near the bed with a lamp, books, and a picture on it. Taking a closer look, Dark saw a woman with slight amber hair with a black-haired man. In the background, he saw an old man holding a baby Daisuke.

The next morning, there was a knock at the door. Dark didn't notice that the whole evening passed. He was too busy studying Daisuke's delicate features. He had to admit that Daisuke isn't an average boy. He was cute, definitely cute. He also saw that Daisuke almost seemed relaxed and at peace while sleeping. The moonlight shimmered on his face, causing an image of a perfect little angel.

'_Too bad he's always so sad. If he smiles more, he'll be even cuter.' _Dark thought. Dark won't be the straightest guy you know. He questioned his sexuality at the young age of thirteen and found out that he was gay weeks later. Sure, he flirted with many girls lots of times. That's just it: words, no action.

Back to the story, Daisuke slowly got up from the bed and looked for a shirt. Once he found one and put it on, he opened the door. Dark saw a girl around Daisuke's age with black hair. She was sneering slightly.

"Niwa." She spat with disgust. "A _friend_ of yours is here. Though, what did you do to have a friend?" Then she left without another word.

"Ritsuko is so annoying!" Daisuke shouted as he slammed the door shut. Dark wondered what happened to Daisuke and his friends. He also wondered who is Daisuke's only friend.

Daisuke quickly grabbed some fresh jeans and a red long-sleeved and went into the hallway. He went past a door at the end of the hallway. Dark saw that it was a bathroom. He followed silently and stealthily inside and turn to face the wall as Daisuke changed. He turned around when he heard water running and saw that Daisuke was brushing his teeth. His sleeve slowly rolled up and Dark saw scars.

There were all types of scars. Thin ones. Small ones. Big ones. Dark winced as he thought what kind of pain Daisuke went through to start cutting himself. He pondered if Daisuke knew that cutting was addicting.

Daisuke finished brushing and washed his face. He then took the toothbrush and towel to his room. Dark didn't see a bag filled with clothes before. It seemed like Daisuke was going somewhere. But where, Dark didn't know. He couldn't ask Daisuke since he can't see him. Towa wasn't here, so he has to wait and find out.

Daisuke placed the toothbrush and towel in the bag and lifted it onto his shoulder. He walked past doors and stairs and finally stopped. Dark saw that they were standing in the entrance. He looked around the orphanage and saw that kids were glaring, ignoring, or sneering at Daisuke. Daisuke paid no attention to them and walked slowly over to an azure haired boy. He was slightly taller than Daisuke and he was fitted into a loose jeans and a white shirt.

"Hi Daisuke." He said.

"Hi Hiwatari." Daisuke said softly. The guy, now known as Hiwatari to Dark, smiled.

"Come on, Daisuke. You can call me Satoshi." Satoshi said. Daisuke feebly smiled. For some strange unknown reason, Dark felt a surge of jealousy. And some part of his mind shouted, _'He's mine! Back off!' _

"O-okay… Satoshi…" Daisuke stuttered. Dark's jealousy intensified. When Dark thought that Daisuke seems different from most of the time, he was actually seething.

"I know that you might feel uncomfortable and unsure… but will you be my boyfriend?" Satoshi asked. He had a tiny tinge of red on his cheeks. Daisuke opened his month and gaped like a goldfish. Before he could respond, however, Satoshi cut him off. "I know that you've been through a lot, too, so we can take it slow. Just please, say yes." By now, Satoshi sounds like he's pleading. Dark was about to jump him and attack, but he waited for Daisuke to finish talking.

"… You don't know every-…. Not everything. But you're right, I'll feel unsure… I'll be your… Your boyfriend. We'll take it slow." Daisuke said. Dark was now trying to land punches and kicks at Satoshi. He didn't even think. If he did, he'll ask himself why he's so envious.

Satoshi beamed. He took Daisuke's bag and put it onto his own shoulder.

"Let's go, Dai-chan! The plane will be leaving soon." Satoshi said happily. Daisuke blushed, but followed anyway. His troubles seemed forgotten. Satoshi led them to the parking lot and opened a car door for Daisuke. Daisuke appreciated it and the blue-haired teenager drove to the airport.

Nothing exciting happened on the way to the airport and the time the couple boarded the plane. Once the older boy of the relationship slipped on the seat belt, he faced Daisuke.

"I'm a bit tired, can I rest a bit?" He asked. Daisuke answered by nodding. After a couple of minutes, Satoshi did fall asleep. Dark was angry but he knew it was useless to argue since the people of the living can't see, hear, of feel him. He sighed and stood behind Daisuke's seat. Luckily the seat was empty. Dark took the seat but sat at the edge. Not paying attention to what he was doing, he placed his arms around Daisuke and hugged him from behind and thought about Krad and Risa and his 'past life'.

Daisuke felt something against his neck but when he checked there was nothing. He felt a companionable silence, but thought that it was Satoshi. He was soon lulled into oblivion, also known as sleep.

_Daisuke's Memory/Dream_

_A younger Daisuke at the age of four was at the park playing with his friends. At the time, he was a happy-go-lucky toddler. His friends and him were playing in the sandbox. He watched as a man, a brunette in his late twenties, walked by with a young boy that has cerulean eyes. The man left the boy play in the park. The azure hair boy walked over to a tree and sat down. Daisuke stood up, ignoring cries and shouts to him as he walked over to the boy he saw earlier._

"_Hi, my name is Daisuke. What's your name?" He asked, tilting his head to the side a little. He had a smile on his face and looked really cute and sweet. The older toddler jumped back in surprised._

_After a while, he said softly, "Hi...M-my name is Satoshi…"_

"_Satoshi, come play with us in the sandbox." Daisuke said. Satoshi was about to say mean things like the sandbox has germs and it's dirty and he didn't know what's inside, but the earnest look on Daisuke's face changed his mind._

"_Okay!" He said enthusiastically. Daisuke led his future-boyfriend back to the sandbox and his friends. They introduced each other and played. Soon everybody left, leaving Daisuke and Satoshi together again._

"_Daisuke… I can't play with you any time soon." Satoshi said sadly._

"_Why not?" Daisuke asked while he pouted. Satoshi thought he looked cute._

"_Because I'm moving to America soon. But don't worry. One day I'll come back and take you there, too!" He exclaimed. Daisuke smiled brightly._

"_Promise?" The redhead asked cutely._

"_Pinky promise." Satoshi said. He put up his pinky._

"_Okay! As long as you're there anywhere is fine." Daisuke said. He hooked his own pinky with Satoshi's and shook on the promise…_

_End Memory/Dream_

Daisuke woke up and smile a bit.

' _I guess he kept his promise.'_ He thought smiling. After setting himself into a more comfortable position, he fell back asleep.

* * *

BS: OMG! A second chapter! I felt like I didn't want to update so soon and Satoshi is so OOC. 

Dark: Of course. You're a terrible author.

BS: Whatever. There NekoDai, I made a memory of a promise for you.

Dark: A bad one.

BS: Meanie! I already know I'm bad at writing. You don't have to rub salt onto the wound. Okay, Lady Elbereth Tealrose, I know you want Takeshi to show up, but should he be a good guy or a bad guy?

Read and Review! I'll try and update soon!


	3. Touches and Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own DNAngel; you don't have to rub it in.

Warnings: Angst and Rape (I decided to make it a bit sadder, but it might not be a 'bit'.)

BS: I listened to a reviewer and made Daisuke's life even more miserable. Wahh! Takeshi won't rape Daisuke, but he still will be a bad person.

* * *

The plane ride was boring to Dark and Daisuke. Satoshi did seem tired, I mean really tired. He slept through the whole trip. Dark entertained himself with Daisuke's hair (which he didn't seem to notice, except that it felt nice.), while Daisuke put on headphones and watched television. When they landed, Daisuke told Satoshi that he needed to use the restroom.

Daisuke stepped out of a stall and looked at the mirror above the sink, he saw an older teenager than him with violet hair leaning against the wall in the restroom. When he left the reflection and glanced at the spot where Dark was, he couldn't find the guy. He blinked, but he still could not see him. He turned back towards the mirror, but the mysterious 17 year-old disappeared.

After several tries to find the young man, Daisuke gave up and left. He saw an impatient Satoshi tapping his foot near their luggage.

"Where have you been! I was worried about you! I thought you were kidnapped or something!" He shouted when Daisuke tapped on his shoulder. Daisuke flinched and shrank away. He stopped several feet away from Satoshi. Sato noticed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just worried. Are you okay?" He asked kindly. He placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. He continued apologizing, but Daisuke didn't hear him starting when Satoshi placed his hand on his shoulder. He blacked out and relived a terrible memory…

_It was a sunny day after school that seemed like the day would be so, so perfect. But sadly, it's not so perfect, or remotely good for our Daisuke Niwa. He was walking back home in the town when he felt something hard like a baseball bat connect with his head. He was out cold before he can feel arms around his waist carrying him away._

_When Daisuke woke up, he couldn't see. He was about to shout that he's blind until he felt the blindfold. He then noticed that it seemed cold like he was naked. He tried to move his arms and legs but was trapped due to the fact that they were strapped against something like a bedpost. He heard a noise like someone sitting straight in a chair._

"_Hello Daisuke. 'Bout time you woke up." Someone said. The voice sounded familiar, but Daisuke just couldn't be sure who it was. _

"_Wh-hat's happening? What are you going to do to me?" Daisuke asked frightfully._

"_Oh, nothing except-" the unseen man, Daisuke could tell from the voice, suddenly leaned close to Daisuke's ear and continued, "maybe… Rape you." The voice was husky and it was an attempt to sound seductive, which failed miserably. Before Daisuke could reply, a cock was thrust into his mouth. Daisuke saw whom it was when the blindfold slid off and revealed a very unclothed Keiji. _

_He was panting slightly while moving his hands up and down the equally naked Daisuke. Daisuke tried to yell, but Keiji took this chance to plunge in further. He trailed his hands around Daisuke's nipples and dragged his hands down his torso. Daisuke knew what was going to happen and tried to block everything out. He couldn't struggle since his arms and legs were locked. After more thrusts, Keiji pulled out. Daisuke pulled large gulps of breath and was about to scream for help when he was gagged._

"_Shh, Dai-chan. You wouldn't want to wake up the neighbors, now would you? Be quiet and I'll assure you that there will be less pain, my little cutie." Keiji whispered. He placed his hands on Daisuke's hips and spread his legs apart. Keiji positioned himself, ready to steal Daisuke's virginity. _

_Keiji entered. Daisuke lost his virginity. Daisuke now fully pulled himself away. He knew that he was raped, but didn't do anything. Soon, Keiji cummed and spilled his semen inside Daisuke. He used a washcloth from a bin of water beside the bed and cleaned himself. He put on some clothes and freed Daisuke._

"_Bye, Niwa." He said and left the room. Daisuke picked himself up and also washed himself. He heard a conversation outside the door._

"—_You can show it to them if you want."_

"_I'll sell you a copy for $50."_

"_You can make it a movie and show it to the school. I want everyone to know he's mine. I'll record it then."_

"_Fine."_

_Daisuke cried. The conversation was from Takeshi and Keiji. By putting two and two together, Daisuke found out that Takeshi taped what happened. He also found out that his best friend for his entire life is showing the film to the whole school. Tears and tears fell, but he didn't care anymore._

'I'm so dirty, so dirty. I got to clean myself.'_ Daisuke thought. He rubbed himself harder with the cloth. His skin got redder and redder with every rub, he didn't notice though. He was crying silently…_

Daisuke awoke with a start. He jumped up off the bed of a hotel and ignored Satoshi's yells for him to stop. He ran inside the bathroom and locked the door. He leaned against it and slid down. He was tearfully rubbing his arms.

Dark was quiet and went through the wall to the bathroom. He saw everything that Daisuke relived. He didn't know why that happened but he guessed that when he tried to hug Daisuke at the airport when he collapsed, he somehow followed him. He knew that Satoshi didn't see what _he_ saw.

Dark felt sad, jealous, and anger. He felt sad for Daisuke, jealous for Keiji taking away Daisuke's virginity, and angry with Keiji for raping him. He also felt angry with himself for not being able to help Daisuke, even though he knew he couldn't change what happened.

He glanced around the restroom and saw that Daisuke was silently crying on the floor, ignoring the shouts from Satoshi to open the door. Dark placed a hand on Daisuke's shoulder and kneeled on a knee before Daisuke. With the other hand, he touched Daisuke's cheek. Unconsciously, Daisuke leaned into the touch. Dark smiled at the response and took Daisuke into his arms and into a hug. He rocked Daisuke back and forth, whispering sweet nothings softly into Daisuke's ears.

Daisuke felt like he was in someone's embrace, but couldn't see anybody. He heard pleasant things and leaned closer to the invisible person. Dark and Daisuke were in their own little worlds. They couldn't hear Satoshi yelling that he'll run into the bathroom. Soon, Daisuke's tears and sobs ceased and he fell asleep.

Dark was happy to see that Daisuke was quietly napping. He placed Daisuke a bit further away from the door and he unlocked it and drew it opened. He stepped aside and Satoshi rushed past and almost stepped on Daisuke if Dark didn't grab the back of his shirt.

"Daisuke!" He shouted. "Are you okay? Why didn't you answer me?" Daisuke was woken very soon after he fell asleep. He blinked cutely like nothing ever happened. Dark smiled softly at him, even though he knew Daisuke couldn't see. He glared at Satoshi for waking the cute redhead.

"I-I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Daisuke lied. For some reason, Daisuke felt that he should not tell Satoshi about the invisible, understanding person. The blue-eyed teen visibly sighed in relief.

"Thank god. I was so worried. You wouldn't answer when I was banging on the door or when I was yelling." He said. Daisuke winced slightly. He didn't hear his boyfriend and he found himself somewhat guilty. Satoshi didn't notice this wince though. He was still ranting.

'_I shouldn't upset or worry him. He's the only one who cares for me.'_ Daisuke thought. "It's okay, Sato. I'm fine." Satoshi smiled and blushed at the nickname.

"Well, tomorrow, we'll go to my house. Let's go to bed. Today is just not my day." He said.

"Okay." Daisuke said softly. They then went back into the bedroom and Dark was relieved to see that the hotel room has two beds. He didn't pay attention before because he was also worried for Daisuke. Dark still lusted for Daisuke, although he doesn't know of it.

The next day, Satoshi brought Daisuke to his home. Daisuke and Dark goggled at the site of it. It was a white, nice mansion. It has everything you would want: a basketball court, tennis court, soccer field, a pool outside and in, a hot tub, and etcetera. Daisuke and Satoshi spent days after days relaxing and playing. It seemed like Daisuke forgot all about the horrible memory.

Soon, four weeks passed by and Dark couldn't look after Daisuke anymore. He had a feeling of sadness. He couldn't bear to not see the pure soul. He was used to being ignored and was even more used to keeping Daisuke happy and away from pain and grief.

In the afternoon, as Dark slowly follows the couple walking to the park nearby, he saw Towa floating down near him. He was so desperate to not leave Daisuke that he tried running back to the house, but he ran into an unseen barrier.

"Dark, its no use. You can't run. You have to be at least 10 feet near Daisuke." The soul-collector stated. Dark gave p on trying to run away and walked to stand by To-to.

"Okay, let's go." He said softly and sadly.

"Aren't you going to say farewell to Daisuke?" The white haired woman asked surprised evident in her voice.

"I can?" Dark asked. Without waiting for a reply, he took off towards Daisuke, whom was on a swing watching Satoshi walk towards an ice cream stand. He knew no one except Towa and himself can see or hear him, but he said goodbyes. What surprised the soul-collector the most was that Dark took Daisuke into his arms and kissed him softly on the lips. What surprised her even more was the fact that Daisuke seemed to lean into the embrace and respond stiffly to the kiss.

While swinging a bit, Daisuke felt a familiar tug from the front and was in a hug. He seemed a bit shocked that soft lips pressed against his own. He responded lightly. He didn't really kiss anyone this long before. He didn't even kiss Satoshi this long! They really started slow. They only shared warm hugs and swift kisses. He felt sad suddenly, like he knew that the unknown person who has been with him for the past month was leaving.

When Daisuke felt the arms around him slowly pull away, he made a grab for it and held on.

"Please, don't go." He said. But he was ignored. Dark shed a tear as he pried off Daisuke's hands. He turned away from Daisuke and walked over to the surprised soul-collector.

"Let's go." Dark said sadder than before. The delay was making it harder for everyone. Towa placed a hand on his arm and whisked him away back to Japan and near his body.

* * *

BS: This story will be as short as possible. I don't know what to do. I know this is moving a bit fast though.

Dark: Why did you take me away?

BS: I didn't take you away, Towa did.

Towa: I told you to call me To-to!

BS: Whatever. Oh, I'm so glad I didn't make tohmaxshuichi cut.

Read and Review! I'll update soon. /Hands cookies and soda to everyone/


	4. Betrayed and Break Up

BS: Dai and Dark will meet again soon. Just wait. I don't know how many chapters this will be, though.

Dark felt like he was inside a tornado when he closed his eyes and was whisked away. Wind from all directions went through him, making him shiver. When all the gusts died down, he opened his eyes. He expected to see his old body in a graveyard, but instead, he saw his body in a park in Japan. Looking around, he saw some people resembling the family in Daisuke's photo before he moved to America. He was about to ask Towa who they were, but she was nowhere to be found.

Hesitantly, an auburn haired woman stepped forward. She was wearing a white t-shirt with many cute designs and a normal faded jean. Her husband was wearing a plain white shirt with a black pants to match his spiky jet black hair. The eldest of the three was an old man who was wearing something similar to a kimono.

"Hello, Dark Mousy. My name is Emiko Niwa; this is my husband, Kosuke, and my father, Daikii. Are you the young man that was looking after my poor, baby boy?" She asked. Ignoring how she knew his name, he answered.

"He's fine, ma'am, but he suffers nightmares of his past." Dark replied, thinking of something that happened after Daisuke settled in America.

_Flashback_

_After a week of playing only in his house, Satoshi has decided to bring Daisuke to the ice skating rink. Dark just floated around, a new ability he learned while watching Daisuke playing tennis the day before. Satoshi never actually skated before but he wanted his first experience with Daisuke, who seemed to be an expert at it when they were skating. He stayed near the side watching Daisuke weaving in and out of crowds. Dark was just making fun of people who fell._

_Suddenly, a couple of children accidentally ran into Daisuke causing him to fall down and hit his head. He was once again, unconscious. _

_'How many times can that kid get knocked out?' Dark thought while sinking down to Daisuke to prevent people from using the blades of the skating shoe to hurt Daisuke. (I don't know what it's called.) When someone came too close, Dark led that person away. After making sure everyone knew they can't reach Daisuke, he reached out and grabbed Daisuke's arm. He was once again jolted back into a memory of the Niwa. _

_It was a couple of days after the rape. Daisuke got sick for a day and he couldn't go to school. When he was at home healing, he learned to portray a cold, emotionless mask._

_Daisuke was walking inside the building when he noticed students whispering behind their hands. When they caught him looking, they sneered and made taunts like fag, slut, whore, and gay. Daisuke felt a stinging in his eyes. He closed them and entered his thoughts._

_'Saehara wouldn't have shown them the tape, would he?' Daisuke thought. He willed the tears to stay back and opened his eyes. Ignoring the people's cruel jokes, he put on his mask and walked to his classroom._

_Nearing the door, Daisuke heard conversations inside his class. Phrases like: 'No wonder he's so girly', 'No way! He's gay?' and 'He's such a slut to let Saehara tape him.' were heard. Daisuke's eyes watered once more, but he didn't give his classmates the joy of seeing him hurt. Nobody would sense that inside Daisuke was hurting except the falter of the mask._

_Daisuke took a deep breath and bit back his tears. He slowly grasps the doorknob and opened it. Upon seeing the boy, the class instantly silenced. When Daisuke looked into the eyes of his closest female friend, one Riku Harada, he saw hatred and disgust. He winced at the look. People noticed his flinch and laughed at him._

_"Aww. Is the little gay fag scared?" A boy said._

_"He's so weak." A girl said this time._

_"I can't believe he's not straight." Another said._

_"Of course he is. He's much too feminine." Riku stated, venom in her voice. Soon, everybody joined in to make comments here and now. Daisuke tuned them out and sat in his desk. His eyes kept getting wet every time he heard a scathing remark from one of his so-called friends. Keiji made lies like Daisuke begged him to fuck him. Takeshi stated that Daisuke wanted a memento of when he lost his virginity and asked him to tape it. _

_By the time school ended, Daisuke felt dead inside. He felt like it took years to finally be able to escape the clutches of his fellow classmates. When he neared his house, he smelled smoke. He looked up and was horrified at the site. Somebody made his house on fire and wrote 'Leave here, fag!' onto the pavement. He was scared that his family was in trouble. They were the only things he has left. He looked inside the burning driveway and saw that the family car was home._

_'No!' Daisuke shouted into his mind. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He let tears escape freely. He cried and cried and fell onto his knees. He didn't hear the ambulance coming and ignored the policemen's' questions. He lost everything. Everything was gone. He has no friends, no family, no money, and certainly not his virginity. What caused his life to have such a big turn?_

_Soon, Dark was pulled out of the memory and was looking at a clingy and crying Daisuke. He looked around and saw that someone brought them back to Satoshi's house. He gently shook Daisuke awake and gave Satoshi a feeling that Daisuke was awake._

_Flashback End_

"Dark!" Someone shouted and shook Dark's shoulders violently. He opened his eyes and saw a very worried Emiko standing beside him and a frowning Kosuke.

"Are you okay? You suddenly blacked out." Kosuke asked. Dark glanced around and saw that he returned back into the living.

"Yeah, but how can I still see you if I have my body back?" Dark replied and questioned.

"Your spirit got sucked inside your body. You can see us because you had a near-death experience." Emiko said relieved that he was okay.

"O-oh..." Dark said quietly.

Warily, Emiko and Kosuke opened their mouths to say something. Emiko seemed to think that she shouldn't say anything and closed her mouth. Kosuke, on the other hand, continued.

"Dark. While you were unconscious, To-to came and said that you have to watch over our son." Kosuke said. Dark just blinked at him and didn't respond.

Daisuke felt lonely ever since the kiss with the unseen person. He was sulking and he didn't even know why. He felt sad and alone, like the moment before he moved and before he attempted to cut himself and accidentally broke the blade. He thought Satoshi gave him that companionable feeling, but he was mistaken. Now, for sure, he knew he didn't feel exactly safe with his boyfriend. He decided to break up.

"Satoshi I want us to break up." Daisuke said one evening. Daisuke had felt restless these past couple of days. He finally decided to come to the truth with Satoshi during dinner. His response was something Daisuke never expected...

BS: I updated sooner than I expected.

Dark: How will I get back to America, smarty-pants.

BS: I'm working on that. If you keep nagging me, I'll make the delay longer.

Dark: NO!

BS: Whatever.

tohmaxshuichi- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Tell your dog to come over here. Hey, doggie. Don't bite me!

negolataknofelet- Of course they'll meet again. I wouldn't write this if they wouldn't. Thanks for staying and reading my fanfic.


	5. Emotionless Mask and Going Back

BS: I might not update soon this week. Thanks for reading this story to this far. I feel so insecure in typing this. Daisuke shall meet Dark in the next chapter, but... I won't spoil that part.

_

* * *

"Satoshi I want us to break up." Daisuke said one evening. Daisuke had felt restless these past couple of days. He finally decided to come to the truth with Satoshi during dinner. His response was something Daisuke never expected...

* * *

_Satoshi was smiling slightly. He tried not to laugh at the expression on Daisuke's face. 

"It's okay. I was about to break it off with you, too." He said relief flowing in his voice.

"Wh-what?" Daisuke stuttered surprised. For some reason, even though he doesn't like the turquoise hair boy, he felt betrayed. "Is there somebody else?" Daisuke grounded out. Satoshi started getting nervous here and rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-yeah..." Satoshi mumbled having an edge in his voice. He looked down on the table in shame. He didn't mean to tell Daisuke and he certainly didn't expect the question. He was starting to get tired of Daisuke moving that slowly.

"I'm going to bed, good night, Sato." Daisuke said and stood up. He turned around and left the dining room. Satoshi sighed in confusion at how Daisuke acted. Our favorite Niwa was crying in the bathroom, getting ready to go to bed.

_'Am I really that unattractive?' _Daisuke thought. _'Why does everyone leave me?'_ When he finished and slid into the queen size bed, the tears slowed. Daisuke decided to not anyone get close to him, not get a weakness and get hurt. He decided that he'd keep on his old mask for a period of time until he's sure that he'll be okay. Daisuke closed his eyes after he finished this thought and went to sleep.

* * *

Dark continued to blink at Kosuke and Emiko.

After a moment of silence, Kosuke repeated. "To-to came and said that you have to watch over our son." Dark blinked yet again. Emiko got frustrated and started shaking Dark's shoulders.

"Do. You. Understand?" Emiko shouted, each word having its own shake. Finally, shaking out of his stupor, he nodded.

"But how do I go to America?" Dark asked. He decided to give some respect and not lash out at Emiko for touching him. The touches a ghost gives to a living being can be quite cold.

"To-to has made a fake plane ticket for you. It's the day after tomorrow, so you better go pack up." Daikii spoke.

"Didn't Risa or Krad burn my things?" Dark questioned, sitting up.

"No. They thought that you wouldn't want them to burn your things so they kept them in your apartment. When they find out what to do with them, then they'll get rid of it." Daikii replied.

"What about my body?" Dark asked his final question.

"Just ignore that question. You'll gag if I tell you." Emiko finally said, joining into the conversation. Dark stood up and said bye to the Niwa ghosts and ran to his apartment.

"I hope the boy won't hurt when he realized Daisuke put up a barrier from everyone. He might not understand all of Daisuke's pain." Daikii said softly.

"Don't worry, father. When I spoke to him about going to America to find our Dai-chan, his eyes shone with happiness and relief." Emiko said smiling. Kosuke just stayed quiet and put an arm around his wife.

* * *

Dark ran straight into his room and grabbed a luggage bag from under the bed and threw things inside.

"Clothes… Toothbrush… Toothpaste… Comb… Money… Gel…" Dark muttered while grabbing the things. "Ah ha! Found it." Dark shouted as he picked up a necklace that has a black feather on it. "I'll give it to Dai." Dark said. Dark, hanging around when Satoshi called Daisuke by the nickname, copied him and calls him Dai, even though he knew that Daisuke wouldn't hear him.

* * *

In the morning, Daisuke woke up with an emotionless mask. He stood up and took a shower and does whatever you do in the morning. When he went inside the dining room, he faltered at the site of his ex-boyfriend in someone else's lap. His chest started hurting but he ignored it and made his face as neutral as possible.

"Good morning, Dai. I decided we could still be best friends." Satoshi said happily, something Daisuke never heard before except when he became Sato's boyfriend.

"Okay." Daisuke said and exited the room and left the house. His appetite disappeared. He walked back to the park where he passionately kissed the wind. Daisuke didn't want to feel loved and then abandoned, so he ignored the fact that it was another person.

He sat on the swing he used last time and rocked back and forth lightly. He faced the ground and was lost in thought.

'_How can Sato say that to me when he's in the arms of someone else?'_ Daisuke thought. _'But I guess it doesn't matter. Nobody would want a piece of trash, a slut like me.' _

Slowly, tears slid down his face. He went back into his mind and saw his memories. He tried to escape the clutches of the demon of his past. He shook violently, but nobody in the park noticed. Daisuke didn't care if he cried there. He felt at peace there, for some weird reason.

* * *

'_Going on a plane ride. Going on a plane ride. Going to America. Going back to Dai.' _Dark sang in his mind as he boarded the plane. In the past two days, he tried getting a hold of his former two best friends. Risa was flirting with a guy in the mall, when Dark found her. She spluttered as Dark walked up to her. She accepted the fact that Dark wouldn't tell her anything.

As for Krad, he disappeared. Risa said that Dark's death was a big impact on him. She said Krad blamed himself for the accident and left for America to heal. Dark was excited to see his best friend since childhood and his Daisuke.

On the plane, Dark remembered the time when Daisuke flew to America. His cheerful mood suddenly vanished. He remembered Daisuke accepting Satoshi's love for him and became his boyfriend. He started sulking and got jealous. At one point he almost pouted, but he caught himself before others saw it.

Dark thought over the memories that he saw in Daisuke's past. The last one he saw was a week before he left.

_Flashback _

_Daisuke was in bed and was thrashing around and whimpering. Dark sat up in his chair as he watched in horror at Daisuke who was starting to scratch his arms till it bled. He grabbed Daisuke's arms and shook him, but he was unprepared to be sucked inside another memory._

_In this memory, Daisuke was sitting on the floor with his back on the wall of an alley. He was bloody and bruises were forming all over him. Dark looked around for the culprit. He saw three guys walking off with smug looks on their faces. He desperately tried to throw some punches at them._

_None of them landed, so Dark walked back towards Daisuke. Daisuke was knocked out and blood seemed to seep out everywhere. His head was as dark as Dark's hair because of all the blood. His shirt and pants were very bloody red. Dark didn't know how Daisuke healed._

_In a closer inspection, Dark saw some scars like before._

'_So he started cutting after his family died…' Dark whispered to the wind softly._

_Dark was thrown back into his chair when Daisuke jumped up and ran into the bathroom. Dark chased after him in fear that Daisuke will start cutting again. He was right. Daisuke grabbed a knife that was used to cut gauzes and was about to slice his skin open when Dark jumped forward and wrestled the knife out of Daisuke's hand._

_Daisuke seemed half asleep. He didn't seem to notice that he was fighting with thin air. He grabbed Dark's arm and bit. Dark yelped and pulled away, bringing the knife with him. Daisuke hugged his knees and rocked himself back to sleep. _

_Dark was surprised that the knife was in his hand that he let go. The knife crashed out the window of the restroom. He didn't bother to check if the knife landed on someone or if Satoshi was awake from all the noises. Dark walked back inside the restroom and gaped at all the blood that seems to pour out of Daisuke's arms._

'_How sharp are his nails?' Dark thought. He grabbed some gauze and wrapped them around Daisuke's wounds after cleaning them. He put Daisuke in bed and cleaned up the blood. He sat on the chair and watched Daisuke the rest of the evening_

Dark woke up. He glanced around and saw that the plane was landing. He sighed in relief that it was just a dream and Daisuke wasn't really bleeding on his arms again. He stretched as best as someone can when they're strapped onto a seat.

'_Daisuke. Just wait. I'm coming for you.' _Dark thought, totally forgetting about Krad.

* * *

BS: Yay! Chapter 4 finished.

Dark: Finally, I'm alive and looking for Daisuke.

Emiko: You made Dai's life so horrible.

BS: I'm sorry, but it'll make the story a bit longer if Daisuke put up a fight to love.

Lady Elbereth Tealrose- Mistakes! Wha! Stinking computer! glares at computer Why can't you have a better writing system. Thanks for noticing. I'll try and make it better.

tohmaxshuichi- Fulfilling? You eat the chapters? Just kidding. Thanks for sticking by. Did your dog back off?

negolataknofelet- Yay! You like my story! Here, have some cookies.


	6. Stalker and Bad Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel, unfortunately. If I did, I might put more romance in it. (I keep on forgetting the disclaimer.)

BS: Hm… Shall Daisuke finally meet Dark in this chapter? Read and find out:

* * *

The plane finally landed. Dark stood up and ran to get his luggage. He was ecstatic to be in America and near the one he loves. Dark admitted that he loved Daisuke after the nightmare of the flashback. He was a bit guilty for leaving him.

Dark ran out of the airport, entered a taxi, and went to find a hotel to rest in before he looked for Daisuke and maybe Krad. He arrived at a hotel called _Lovers' Reunion _(I'm so not original at names). He went in and looked around. He got a key and brought his things into his room. His stomach growled and he went back outside to buy something to eat.

As he left the building, he spotted a _Burger King_. He bought a Whopper and went to the same park of when he last saw Daisuke. To his surprise, Daisuke was there, too. He was just sitting on his swing rocking back and forth lightly and seemed to be lost in thought. Dark glanced at the ground near Daisuke and was shocked to see a bottle of wine.

* * *

In the morning, Daisuke did what he did yesterday, but he skipped going to the dining room. He didn't want to feel betrayed at Satoshi seeing him in a blonde guy's lap (Yes, Krad is here! XD) But his efforts were in vain. Satoshi came out of the dining room as Daisuke went halfway into the living room.

"Daisuke, wait! I forgot to introduce you to my boyfriend, yesterday. Can I have a minute?" He asked worriedly. He was wondering where Daisuke went all day. The day before, Daisuke went outside in the morning and was back after the sunset.

Daisuke just nodded and followed Satoshi back into the room. He glanced around and saw a bottle of vodka. He decided to snag it when he'll leave. He looked at the blonde teen and was surprised that two golden orbs stared intensely at him.

"Hello. You must Satoshi's friend, Daisuke Niwa. I'm sorry for not saying anything yesterday. I'm Krad Hikari." The teenager, now known as Krad, said. He tried sounding casual but his intense gaze ruined it. Daisuke fidgeted and stood oh his other leg.

"Y-yeah… Nice to meet you, but I got to go." Daisuke said. He glanced at Satoshi and was relieved when his ex nodded. He turned around and quickly took the vodka. He stuffed it up his shirt and left.

"How come he gives me a feeling similar to Dark's presence?" Krad muttered to himself.

"Huh? What is it, Krad?" Satoshi asks, voice full of concern. He shook his head.

"No. It's nothing." Krad said.

* * *

Daisuke held the bottle of vodka and ran straight into the park. People avoided him like the plague. He sat down on his swing. Since he comes here often, he deemed the swing into his possession. He opened to glass bottle and poured it into his mouth. Daisuke didn't care if people saw or not. He continued drinking it until there wasn't anymore.

He placed the glass down as he finished the last few drops and stared at the floor. He wondered why Krad would look at him like that. Now that Daisuke thought about it, he recognized the look as bewildered and surprise. _'But why would he feel that way. It's not like I know him.'_ Daisuke pondered.

Suddenly a shadow was in front of him. He glanced up and saw a male teenager older than him with violet hair. He remembered that he saw this person at the airport in the bathroom. He stood up and took a few steps back, but he fell backwards onto the ground behind the swing.

"I-it's you!" Daisuke stated. He blinked at the guy. The teenager had a look of confusion on his face.

"You know who I am, Daisuke?" The violet haired man said. Daisuke saw that his eyes were the same color as wine.

"H-how do you know my name?" Daisuke asked frightened, he was crawling away a bit.

"Uh… Wild guess?" Dark said. He didn't know how to explain things to Daisuke. By now, Daisuke thought the man was a stalker. He turned away and stood up. Then he ran for his life.

"Wait, Daisuke!" Dark shouted, chasing after him. Daisuke felt a familiar feeling around the guy, but he didn't trust himself. The time when he believed Keiji Saga was harmless was a mistake.

Daisuke ran back to Sato's house, but he didn't enter. He didn't want Krad to feel the satisfaction of knowing he is so weak. He believed that Krad was there to taunt him. He ran off and didn't see Dark gazing at him longingly.

Dark dropped his bag of food from _Burger King_ and followed Daisuke.

'_Man, I should've thought this through. But why was Daisuke drinking. He wasn't slurring his words so he must be a great drinker.' _Dark thought. He wondered how Daisuke had that kind of drinking ability. In the month that Dark watched him, he never saw Daisuke drink before. Dark recognized the street that Daisuke and him was the path to Satoshi's house. _'Returning to his boyfriend, I see…'_ Dark thought sadly. He gazed lovingly at Daisuke and was surprised to see that Daisuke ran a different direction.

"Daisuke, wait!" Dark shouted. He ran faster, trying desperately to catch Daisuke.

* * *

After half an hour when Daisuke left, Satoshi and Krad decided to watch a horror movie. Satoshi was hugging Krad in terror because of a zombie. Krad chuckled and kissed Satoshi's forehead. Satoshi moved at that moment and Krad kissed Sato's lips. They would've continued if it weren't for Krad jumping because someone was shouting outside.

Satoshi wondered why Krad would suddenly stop kissing and jumped up. Sato landed on his bottom on the couch. He watched as Krad went to the door and opened it and stared outside in fear. Satoshi ran to the entrance to see what frightened his boyfriend so. He looked out the door and saw Dark (who he doesn't know).

"D-Dark?" Krad whispered softly to himself. Satoshi and Dark apparently heard him because they turned their faces to him.

"You know him, Krad?" Satoshi asked. Dark jumped at the site of his best friend who he didn't see since he looked at the bloodied corpse of his own.

"Krad!" Dark half shouted and half asked. He was happy for a moment before he remembered Daisuke. "I'm sorry, but I got to run. I'll see you later." Dark shouted and ran away without bothering to wait for Krad's response. Krad slid onto his knees and stared at the spot where Dark was.

"D-Dark was alive… This whole time… I thought he was dead…" Krad mumbled to himself. Satoshi misunderstood him.

_'If he was dead, how can he be alive?'_ Satoshi thought.

* * *

Dark saw Daisuke running towards his hotel and he grinned. He started catching up, but Daisuke didn't see. Daisuke didn't glance back because he thought he had no time to lose. He decided to run inside the hotel and stay there until the man left.

"Daisuke!" Dark shouted. Daisuke groaned in his head.

'_Can't that guy just leave me alone? Why would he stalk me?'_ Daisuke thought. He saw an elevator and jumped in. There was somebody inside and they already pressed a button. Daisuke didn't care which floor it was as long as the teenager won't find him.

Unfortunate for him, the person who pressed the button was To-to and she was determined to help Dark win his heart. To-to had pressed the same number as Dark's floor. She watched as Daisuke glanced around nervously and entered an open room. That room was Dark's and she opened it.

Towa pressed the lobby button and went downstairs. She stepped outside the elevator and looked around for Dark. She saw him and she whistled. Dark glanced at her and ran towards her.

"Dark, Daisuke is in your room. Hurry, before he leaves!" The soul-collector said. Dark said his thanks and ran up some stairs. He totally forgot all about elevators. When he was nearing his own room he took a deep breath. He took a few steps forward hesitantly. He grasped the doorknob and turned. The door opened easily and Dark enter…

* * *

BS: Cliffy! Darkest moon said I was killing with suspense and I should update soon.

Dark: Now you're killing _me _with suspense. What will happen?

BS: Just wait till next chapter.

Lady Elbereth Tealrose- XD It's okay. Thanks for saying this story is cute! Thanks for reviewing! Thanks for still reading! Thank you for everything! 

kiraracutie4- Weird? My story is weird? Thank you for saying it's cool and for reviewing.


	7. Acceptance

BS: I'm sorry that I can't update as soon as you want. I got school. I got manga to read too. Sorry, though.

Disclaimer: I wish I do, but I don't own DNAngel.

* * *

_The door opened easily and Dark entered…_

Dark expected that Daisuke will yell and try and escape, but that didn't happen. When he went in, Daisuke didn't even notice. He was too busy admiring the landscape outside the wall-sized window. To say that Daisuke was just standing there gawking was an understatement. By seeing that Daisuke's hand was itching to move, Dark knew that Daisuke was absorbed at the site and wanted to paint it. Daisuke was a bit of an artist and he was great. Every time his hand vibrates a bit means that he wants to paint something.

Dark took this opportunity and slipped into the room. He silently crept towards Daisuke. He lifted his arms and hugged Daisuke softly like the time when Daisuke was sleeping in the plane. Daisuke just leaned back into the touch that he still didn't notice.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I bet you would like to paint it, wouldn't you?" Dark said softly like the wind. In a trance, all Daisuke could do was nod. Daisuke watched the city lights blinking until he felt the embrace. He jumped up and stood near the wall.

"Wh-who are you?" Daisuke questioned anxiously. He now noticed the nagging feeling that he missed Dark's touch. He ignored it, though. He wanted to know about Dark first. He didn't want to get hurt again.

At Daisuke's question, Dark frowned and looked sad and abandoned. Daisuke felt sad, too. He recognizes the look. It was the same one that he used to have when his friends deserted him and his family died.

Dark thought about how he should answer. _'Telling him the truth would only make him not trust me, but telling him lies is worse. What should I do?'_ Dark thought. He decided that he would half lie and be half truthful.

"Daisuke, I kinda saw your parents… They… Um… They told me to look for you and um… and take care of you." Dark finally said. Daisuke looked at Dark suspiciously. He looked into Dark's eyes and saw plead. Dark was begging Daisuke to believe in him.

Daisuke looked at the ground. His eyes were getting watery again. _'Why did Dark have to bring up my family…'_ Daisuke thought sadly. Like reading his mind, Dark apologized.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't bring them up, should I? Daisuke, do you believe me?" Dark asked sincerely.

Daisuke sniffed and slowly stopped crying. He took a glance at Dark and looked away.

"I don't believe you, but since you're sorry, it's okay. Um… What's your name?" Daisuke said lightly. Dark didn't respond and grinned happily. Daisuke thought he didn't hear and turned to look at Dark. He was about to repeat what he said, but one look at Dark's face, he unconsciously started smiling.

"Thank you, Dai. And my name is Dark Mousy, the ever-so famous hot guy." Dark said cockily. Daisuke blushed at the nickname, but didn't say anything. There was a moment of peace and happiness in the room. To-to was outside the door silently grinning like a madman.

"Oh shit! Krad!" Dark shouted. He suddenly remembered his best friend and his look when Dark took off.

"You know about Sato's boyfriend?" Daisuke asked. He felt a pang of loneliness and betrayal. He thought that Dark would find his ex and his ex's new boyfriend cooler than him and would leave him.

"Yes! Daisuke, come with me." Dark said and grabbed Daisuke's wrist. He pulled Daisuke into his arms and sprinted out of the room. Without looking at soul-collector, he already knew that she was there.

"Towa, lock the door for me, please." Dark shouted as the elevator door closed. Towa just smiled knowingly and nodded even though she knew he wouldn't see.

Dark carried Daisuke bridal-style and ran all the way to Satoshi's house. Even though he didn't eat for a bit more than a month, he seemed to have all the energy in the world.

* * *

"Krad!" Dark shouted, ignoring the fact that he was carrying a blushing furiously Daisuke who seemed to cling onto him really hard in fear of being dropped to the ground.

Krad heard Dark yell and turned around. He was about to hyperventilate. He was happy that Dark was alive, but afraid that it was just a dream. He thought it was funny that Daisuke was redder than a tomato.

"D-Dark?" Krad asked, disbelief and surprise in his voice.

"Hai, Krad. Long time no see." Dark said overdramatically to his best friend. Daisuke noticed the use of yes in Japanese and glanced at Dark. He thought Dark was serious, but he was wrong. One look at Dark's funny face told him so.

"Dark! You bastard. Where did you disappear off to this past month?" Krad yelled. He would've run over to Dark and beat his chest until he remembered that he was a guy and a handsome one at that.

"I'm sorry. Let's just say that I needed time to heal." Dark said sheepishly.

Satoshi heard some noises and went out the house and saw Daisuke in a guy's arms and Krad talking like friends since childhood, (which they are).

"Krad? Who is this?" Satoshi asked monotonously. He put on his own mask. Dark knew that Satoshi wasn't trying to act like a stick is up his…beep, but he can't help but feel that way. He was about to shout that he spent the last month hanging out with him, but he felt Daisuke stiffen.

Like In contact to see a memory, Dark read Daisuke's mind. _'He treats me like I'm not here! The big Meanie!'_ Daisuke shouted in his mind. Dark couldn't help but snort. Daisuke, Krad, and Satoshi looked at him strangely. Dark noticed the looks and coughed and covered his smirk with his hand. Daisuke took this cue and slid off Dark's arms.

"What did I say to make you snort?" Satoshi asked angrily. He felt something about this guy, like this violet-haired guy was born to annoy him.

Dark couldn't help but laugh out loud this time. Like an old bud, Daisuke stepped on Dark's shoe and gave him an irritated look. That shut Dark up. Daisuke gave Satoshi a sheepish look.

"Sorry, Sato. Dark, here, is just a fool." Daisuke said smiling slightly, despite that he didn't know Dark that well. Dark gave Daisuke a weak glare, but he melted at Daisuke's small smile.

Nobody knew what to say at the moment. Silence passed. Tick, tock… Tick, tock… Tick, tock…

"Sato, can I invite Dark to stay over? I would like to know him a bit better." Daisuke said softly. He wasn't brave to start a conversation.

"Hm? I'm staying over, Dai?" Dark asked. Satoshi felt a tinge of jealousy, but he squashed it away when he remembered that _he _was the one who dumped him.

"Fine." Satoshi said a bit too grouchily. Krad noticed the tone and put an arm around Satoshi.

"Don't be mad, hun. Daisuke would be too busy with Dark to notice any sounds that we'll make tonight." Krad whispered huskily into Satoshi's ear. Satoshi blushed at the comment but made no move to say anything.

Daisuke didn't notice the whispering or the blush, he was staring at Dark with an unreadable expression. He felt something similar to kinship, but it felt a bit too different to be kinship. He noticed that Dark was attractive. Suddenly, an image of Dark's soft kissable lips attached to his own. He blushed and looked somewhere that has no Dark.

Dark was also doing a bit of his staring. He felt a bit giddy knowing that Daisuke has finally be able to see him. He also felt nervous that Daisuke had this look in his eyes. Before he could confirm anything, Daisuke looked away with a tinge of red on his face. He saw what Krad did with Sato at first. He wanted to whisper to Daisuke and cause some shivers, but he was afraid he'd scare Daisuke away.

The four attractive young men entered the same house. The beautiful sunset and the peaceful breezes told nothing of what will happen that night.

* * *

BS: This is a short chapter. I'm sorry. I have school and I wanted to update today, so I cut it off.

Dark: Yay! Daisuke accepted me.

BS: As a friend, not a boyfriend.

Dark/pout/ You said in the contract that I will be.

BS/sigh/ And here I thought you forgot.

Blackangeltwin1- Thank you! I got talent?


	8. Truths

BS: FYI, this chapter is not meant to be scary, it's just peculiar.

* * *

The four guys: Krad, Dark, Satoshi, and Daisuke ate dinner and cleaned themselves up. Daisuke and Dark washed their faces and brush their teeth. Krad and Satoshi were somewhere else doing something. Daisuke then led Dark to an extra bedroom.

"Here, Dark. This is your room. If you need anything, just yell my name." Daisuke stated. He sounds casual, something Dark never heard of except when Daisuke talks to Satoshi. But to the now bitter tone that he uses when talking to him, Dark guessed that Satoshi dumped Daisuke. He grinned inwardly and nodded to whatever Daisuke just said. Daisuke then left and Dark entered his room.

It was a decent room, albeit a bit empty. There was a desk, a closet, and a bed. On a closer inspection, Dark noticed the rug. He yawned and decided to go to sleep. He slipped into the bed and before his head hit the pillow, he was fast asleep.

Dark awoke from a scream after a few hours of sleep. Recognizing that it was Daisuke's voice, he jumped out of bed and ran out the door. He crashed into Daisuke's door and fount that it was locked. He pounded it, but there was no response except Daisuke's occasional yells of fright and pain.

He then remembered that he had a lock-picking utensil in his pocket: a hairpin! He grabbed it out and stuck it into the keyhole. He twisted it a bit and he heard a click. He grinned until he heard another of Daisuke's thunderous shouts.

He burst in and was happy that Daisuke was not scratching his arms like another time. He ran to the bed and jumped on. He grabbed Daisuke's shoulders and shook him roughly. Daisuke didn't do anything, but thrash around weakly.

"Daisuke! Daisuke! Wake up! It's just a nightmare." Dark said loudly. Daisuke calmed down a bit, but he was twitching slightly and he began to cry. Tears and tears fell. Dark felt a pain in his chest and he too felt sad. He hugged Daisuke and rocked him back and forth in his sleep.

Soon, Daisuke calmed down. He stopped thrashing and twitching. Now he was clinging to Dark tightly and was snuggling up to him. Dark smirked, but he didn't take advantage. Suddenly, for no reason, a bright light flashed through from the window. It enveloped the whole room in a blinding white flash. Dark closed his eyes and the sensation was over. Dark still didn't open his eyes; he thought that there might be another light.

"Ahem…" A familiar voice uttered. Surprised, Dark pulled his eyes open and he smiled.

"T-To-to? What are you doing here?" Dark asked. Upon looking at Towa's sad and grim face, he frowned. _'Was something the matter?'_ He thought.

"I-I'm sorry. I just found out something terrible." Towa muttered softly. Her eyes brimmed with tears. Dark frowned even more and urged the soul-collector to continue.

"D-Dark. I just found out from the Elders that… That you're going to die soon." To-to said. She flung herself onto the floor and grasped Dark's arms away from Daisuke. From the sudden loss of contact, Daisuke blinked his eyes awake and was surprised to see Towa. He was about to say something until he heard the white haired female's last sentence.

"Die? B-but I just came back alive… How can that be? That's not fair!" Dark said in the beginning but slowly turned into a yell. He jumped up and backed away. The soul-collector noticed and held on tighter.

"Just be careful, okay? Be careful and you might survive." The immortal said. She knew it was hopeless, but she couldn't bring any more sadness to Dark. Dark only nodded and looked away.

He seemed too lost in thought to see Towa disappear in thin air and Daisuke rubbing his eyes to see if it was real. He also didn't notice Daisuke get up and walk over to himself. But he did notice Daisuke hugging him fiercely. He smiled sadly.

"Who was she? Is what she said really true? You won't leave me will you?" Daisuke asked. For an unknown reason to both of them, Daisuke was really attached to Dark after one day. They were still friends, but Daisuke just wanted to be by his side.

Dark couldn't say anything. His mouth went dry hearing Daisuke ask those questions. He could only think, _'How did he find out? Was he awake?_' Being unable to do anything, he simple nodded.

"Okay… If you don't want to say anything, that's okay. I understand." Daisuke said. Dark realized that Daisuke did understand. Renewed with a strange energy, Dark opened his mouth to say something.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry to worry you. I'll tell you. The girl's name is Towa, but you have to call her To-to she said. She is a soul-collector and…" Dark softly told Daisuke everything. He left out the part that he fell in love with Daisuke. When everything was told, the morning sun was peeking through the window.

"Come on. Let's sleep." Dark said. Daisuke was silent. He still needed to take the info in, so he just nodded. Dark carried Daisuke onto the bed and tucked him in. When he was about to walk away, Daisuke grabbed his wrist.

"Yes?" Dark asked concerned. "Do you need anything?" Daisuke shook his head.

"Can you stay?" Daisuke asked. Dark was surprised and he didn't hide it either.

"But I need to sleep. I'm tired of telling a story and hearing something terrible. And I feel like I pried into your memories without your permission, even thought that had to happen." Dark started rambling. Daisuke covered Dark's mouth with his hand and scooted over on his bed.

"You can sleep here, in my bed. You didn't pry. When you entered my memories, I felt something like acceptance to everything that happened emanating from where you probably stood. I would've break if I couldn't feel it." Daisuke said. Dark smirked.

"You sure I won't molest you?" Dark perverted stated. Daisuke blushed but didn't say anything. Dark's smirk turned into a genuine smile. "Thanks, Dai." He said quietly. He slipped under the covers next to Daisuke and wrapped his arms around him.

"Night, Dark."

"Night, Daisuke."

* * *

When Daisuke and Dark woke up, they saw Satoshi and Krad looming over the bed. Krad was cracking up mercilessly while Satoshi frowned.

"I can't believe you, Dark. Just one day and you already slept with him." Krad said in between chuckles. Dark and Daisuke blushed at the statement. You couldn't really tell with Dark except the slight coloring, but with Daisuke, it was pretty obvious.

"Don't say it like that. Daisuke, did he molest you? If he did, I'll call the police on him for you." Satoshi says seriously. Krad laughed even more. Daisuke chuckled nervously and Dark smirked yet again.

"Jealous, Hiwatari?" Dark asked superiorly.

"No. I broke up with him, remember?" Satoshi asked haughtily, without realizing it was just a sarcastic remark. Dark couldn't help but laugh out loud with Krad. Daisuke felt no pain in his heart and laughed along with the rest of them. With the sound of laughter all coming from Daisuke's room, Daisuke and Dark seemed to forget about everything.

"Where were you last night? Did you hear Daisuke yell in his nightmare?" Dark asked. Satoshi blushed at the first statement but frowned at the second. Krad just looked dumbfounded.

"No, I didn't hear. What happened?" Satoshi asked concern. Dark shook his head.

"Nothing." He said. Daisuke looked upset at that. He wanted to tell them what happened, too. But since Dark chose not to say anything, he didn't either.

"Why the long faces? Let's go to an amusement park!" Krad said encouragingly.

"Okay!" Daisuke said, putting on a fake happy face. Nobody other than Dark noticed though. Slipping into the spot next to Daisuke in the car, he leaned close to Daisuke's ear. Daisuke blushed.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine." Dark whispered. Daisuke's face returned back to normal color, but he was sadly nodding. Nothing happened during the car ride. Satoshi was chatting away aimlessly with Krad while listening to some music. Daisuke and Dark were looking out opposite windows, deep in thought.

'_What's this feeling? I feel so strange when I' m with Dark. I never felt it before. But I also have a deep depression after hearing this Towa person's words.' _Daisuke pondered. Dark was thinking something else.

'_I want to tell Daisuke my feelings before I die. But if I die and confess, does that mean I'm leaving him all alone? Abandoning him like his family?'_ Dark wondered. At first, he was outraged that he would be dying so soon, but he soon realized the facts and accepted it. He knew the To-to was lying, but he didn't say anything.

Satoshi parked the car and everybody got out. The amusement park had lots of people and it was across the street. The streets were busy; cars were flying everywhere (not literally).

"Come on. Let's go." Krad rushed them. Dark crossed the street first. Unexpectedly, a car came rushing by. Soon a loud bang was heard and two people were lying on the floor. The driver left the seen of the crime and the people were outraged at that dangerous driver.

* * *

BS: Another cliffy. Who were those two people? I'm so mean. Are they dead or alive?

Dark: Man. I thought you would write more, too.

BS: I'm sorry.

Lady Elbereth Tealrose- Thanks for reviewing so much. Thank you for saying it's adorable.

Ty- You were confused? I'm sorry. I should be more specific.

Maliya- I don't think I have too much talent. I just think weirdly and I don't know how to word things.


	9. Love Confessions

BS: I'm sorry, Maliya. I don't like to write a lot. Oh, and Dark didn't die. He's safe.

* * *

People from the sidewalks walked onto the streets to see if Daisuke and Dark are okay. Some went onto the street to shout profanities to the idiotic driver. Satoshi and Krad ran over to where Daisuke and Dark were.

"Daisuke! Are you okay?" Satoshi shouted worriedly. Daisuke lifted his head to see who called him. After seeing Satoshi and Krad, his eyes rolled back and he fainted…

* * *

_"Daisuke, go to sleep, hun." Emiko said. Daisuke was a young boy, around the age of five or six. He was tucked into his bed for a nap._

"_I can't sleep, mommy. Can you read me a bedtime story?" Daisuke asked cutely cocking his head to the side a bit. Emiko giggled at the gesture and nodded._

"_Okay, Dai. But promise me you'll go to bed afterwards, 'kay?" Emiko questioned back. Daisuke moved his head up and down._

"_Promise, mommy. Bedtime story!" Daisuke cheered. Emiko chuckled at the little tune._

"_Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful boy who was very kind-hearted. People took advantage of him because of it. Soon, many tragedies happened to him, tragedies that shouldn't happen to him. Everyone hated him. They were jealous of his perfect nature. Out of nowhere, a pretty angel appeared in thin air and rescued the beautiful boy. It seemed that the angel always watched the boy. The boy was grateful that someone would notice him and like him, unlike so many others. They fell in love, but people shunned them. Their love last forever, even through all the hardships. But the angel wasn't like any other angels. It wasn't white and pure like others. It was dark and mysterious." Emiko said. She whispered the ending a bit softly. While she was reciting the story, she stared out the window at the night sky. She took a glance at Daisuke and saw that he fell asleep._

"_The dark angel. The misunderstood and the lonely. Daisuke, will you save him?" Emiko asked softly. Daisuke was fast asleep so he didn't hear her. "Goodnight, little one." She whispered. She slipped Daisuke's hair off his face and kissed his forehead. She walked towards the door and took one last meaningful look. She closed the light and left._

_The next morning, Daisuke seemed half cheerful like his old self and half sad like a wise old man._

"_Daisuke, are you okay?" Emiko asked concern. Daisuke was eating his lunch dazedly. He snapped out of his stupor and nodded._

"_Yep! I'm totally fine." Daisuke replied cheerfully. But Emiko noticed that his smile didn't really reach his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Daisuke cut her off._

"_I'm done, mom. I'm going upstairs and do some coloring." Daisuke said. He pushed his plate to the center and scooted his chair. He stood up and without waiting for a reply, left. Daisuke slowly stalked up the stairs. _

_Upon reaching his room, he grabbed a paper and some crayons. He walked over to his desk and places the objects down. He sat down and began his work. Over an hour later, he finished his work of art. At the time, he was already a great artist. He put down his crayon and picked up his drawing. He looked at it and grinned. He went downstairs and showed it to Emiko._

"_Mommy, mommy! Look at what I drew." Daisuke exclaimed. Emiko gasped at the picture. _

_It was of a devil. No, not a devil. But an angel with a black sleeveless turtleneck and black wings. The angel had wings of deep, dark, rich violet. It was so dark, that it can easily be mistaken as black. At first glance like Emiko, people would think it looks like a devil, but when examined closer, you'll see the light halo and the feathers of the wings._

_What surprised Emiko more was the writing underneath the beautifully drawn angel. It read something like this:_

_The Dark Angel. The misunderstood and lonely._

_The unknown is not evil, it simply is mysterious._

_It's sad; can you help save this angel?_

_Emiko knew that Daisuke couldn't write such complex and wise words. But how can she know if the proof is in front of her very eyes?_

_"Daisuke? Where did you learn to write this?" Emiko questioned. Daisuke looked confused._

"_Write? I just made squiggly lines." Daisuke informed her. Emiko was thunderstruck._

"_Oh, my beloved son… It's terrible… Must you suffer this fate?" Emiko whispered softly. Daisuke didn't hear her. He took back his drawing and admired his work, oblivious to what happened to the future…

* * *

_

Daisuke gasped as he awoke from a long-forgotten memory. He was shaking visibly and he knew it. He couldn't help himself. _'My dream… It seemed so realistic. Was it a memory? The angel looked so much like Dark. It was like a twin… Why did mother say the dark angel? Dark isn't lonely, is he? What did she mean by fate?'_ Daisuke thought.

Suddenly the door burst open and Satoshi rushed inside, followed by Krad. Satoshi looked disheveled and Krad looked equally worse.

"Daisuke!" Satoshi shouted like a mother. Daisuke groaned at the loud sound. Satoshi understood as well as Krad.

They stayed quiet as a nurse came inside and moved Daisuke into a sitting position. Once sure he could speak without a sore throat, Daisuke asked questions.

"Satoshi? What happened? Why does it feel like a truck has just ran over my head?" Daisuke asked. Satoshi looked angry for a second. Krad placed a hand on his shoulders and he calmed down.

"Don't joke around like that, Daisuke. You were just hit by a car when you ran into the car to protect Dark." Satoshi stated. His cold demeanor came for a minute and his face became impassive. Daisuke looked hurt. Satoshi never gave him the cold shoulder. He turned to Krad.

"Did that really happen? What happened to Dark?" Daisuke asked. He felt something in his stomach groaning in fear.

"He caught you as you flew back and hit his head on the floor. The impact gave him a concussion and he's unconscious. The doctor doesn't know when he'll wake up." Krad said sadly and softly. Daisuke felt a pin drop in his gut. He then knew why he was so worried. He was in love with Dark. Daisuke stood up, ignoring his body's protests and Krad's shout to stop. He was about to exit the door when Satoshi grabbed his wrist.

"He's in room 1314…" Satoshi said softly. He let down his mask and Daisuke saw wrinkles of worry etched onto his face. He was about to break down and cry for his best friend. He didn't, though. He process the information Satoshi gave him and examined the numbers near each door. Once he found the pattern, he took his wrist back and walked away.

'_Is Dark okay? Is he the dark angel? How can I help save him?' _Daisuke questioned himself. He felt a stinging in his eyes and he walked faster. 1310… 1311… 1312… 1313… _'Here it is!'_ 1314.

Daisuke wrenched the door opened and stormed in. Upon seeing Dark on the bed unmoving except the occasional up and downs of his chest, he burst into tears.

"Dark! Wake up! I've got something to tell you!" Daisuke said. He held onto Dark's hand and tears slid onto Dark's hand. "Please… Wake up! _Hic _Don't leave, yet. Mother and To-to said you have to take care of me, remember?" Daisuke asked. He started hic-upping as drops of salty water fell from his sad, dark red eyes.

"Dark…" Daisuke whispered softly. The hand that Daisuke held was going a bit colder. Dark's skin was turning paler by the second. His tears stopped. _'Did I lose my ability to cry now?'_ Daisuke thought. _'How can I show that I'm mourning for him?'_

"Dark… Please, wake up… I've got to tell you that… That I love you…" Daisuke said softly. He dropped Dark's hand and didn't feel the warmth that seemed to magically have its color back. He put his forehead onto his hands and tried desperately to lessen the tightening in his chest. Something told him to look up, but he didn't want to see Dark's now cold, dead body (which it isn't).

If Daisuke did, he would've saw that Dark was slowly waking up. If not for the whole setting, it seemed that Dark was just coming unconscious from a short peaceful nap.

Dark opened his eyes and saw Daisuke. He looked at Daisuke's clothes and saw white. _'Ugh. He's cute, but his choice of clothes is terrible. After I make my confession, I must bring him to a designers store.'_ Dark thought. He glanced at his surroundings and saw that everything was white. _'What! We're in a hospital? Phew… Daisuke doesn't have bad choice in clothing.'_ Dark sighed in relief.

Upon hearing the sound, Daisuke looked up. He gasped at a grinning idiotically, but still looking hot at the same time. Daisuke blushed and forgot everything that he thought of and dreamed of.

'_Oh. He looks so adorable and cute. Also delicious. I just want to either kiss up senseless or gobble him up.'_ Dark said in his mind. He smirked at Daisuke's face. He used his tired arm, which he tried to ignore, and lifted Daisuke's chin to look at him straight in the eye. He leaned close enough to feel Daisuke's quickening breaths.

"Daisuke Niwa, I, Dark Mousy, love you too." Dark said. Without warning, he sealed his mouth shut with Daisuke's in a long-awaited and passionate kiss. Daisuke eagerly responded.

To-to, the Niwa family, Satoshi, and Krad stood outside the door smiling happily to the newfound couple.

'_Guess I was correct to help Dark.'_ The soul-collector thought. _'His fate was unknown to everybody, even to the Elders, but everything turned out just fine.'

* * *

_

BS: I'm finally done with this. _Sigh_ I like the reviews, but I'm too lazy to write anything. The ending is so bad, too.

Dark: Yay! I end up together with Dai-chan!

Daisuke: _Blush _Hi everybody. Thanks for staying all the way till the end, Baka Shojo said. I was so sad in the beginning so I never talked to you.

Satoshi: Baka Shojo said she might do an epilogue. Just wait for it.

Krad: She also said thanks to everybody for reading this.

To-to: Stay tune for the Epilogue: Happily Ever After.

BS: Bye!


	10. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

BS: Welcome to the epilogue of Guardian Angel! Thanks for staying and reading the story till thus far. I'm very happy some like it. The epilogue will be quite short, though. There might be some mistakes. I didn't get to use my self-correcting writing tool. I've got a bit of a bonus, too. It'll be in Daisuke's and Dark's POVs. Forgive me and enjoy. _Bows

* * *

_

_Daisuke's POV_

Months after Dark and I was better and left the hospital, we decided to go out on dates. Before, I thought we would go out earlier, but who knew Dark was so shy? He said that it was because I seemed to be his first love.

I blushed at this thought. But seriously, To-to said he had some girlfriends. To-to seems to be an extremely perky person and she likes shounen-ai. She was trying to make Dark videotape us when we were making out a bit. Man, I blushed again! Oops, Dark looked at me funnily.

Today, Dark and I chose to go to the movies. In the line to buy the ticket, we decided to watch a scary movie. I hope it's not as scary as how the television says. I wonder why Dark picked it. Right now, we're sitting in a dark area near the back. Did he pick this spot to molest me? Rhetorical question, because he is. Look!

Dark moved his hand somewhat closer to my privates. Oh no! I inched a bit further and Dark noticed. I started to panic. I told him already that I don't like being all physical intimate with him in public. Oh yeah, he thought I didn't love him. But I do! It's just that... I'm still afraid of what people think about me...

"Oh, Daisuke..." Dark said quietly, towering over me. Oh my god! When did he get so close? Note to self; never think too much in dangerous situations where you can get molested. I watched as he brought his body closer to mine. Oh, damn. My body is reacting to his closeness. I saw a bulge appearing in my pants. Dark saw it and he chuckled. He chuckled, that meanie! I'm started to panic more now.

"Wh-what, Dark?" I asked frightened. I wish my voice wouldn't waver like that. Then, the lights went dim. No no no! Don't make it darker! I don't know what my boyfriend will do! The movie started and I inched a bit further away, making it seem like I'm really interested in the movie. Eww, blood and guts were spurting out everywhere from a corpse. Something bad already happened?

"Eep!" I squeaked when Dark grabbed my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. I felt his heartbeat and for some reason, I didn't care about being public anymore. Dark knew this and I didn't have to look to know that he was smirking triumphantly. I forgive him though. He is caring most of the time.

I didn't pay attention to the movie, but when I hear a nasty sound, I buried myself into Dark's warm embrace. He was too engaged in the freaky movie to notice.

From the time I met him till now, I see him differently. At first I saw him as a companion like a friend, a savior to keep away my dirty feelings of jealousy and rage, but now I see him as a boyfriend or a lover, a friend who is very understanding and protective. Over the time we went out, I noticed that he seems more outgoing than he used to. I still remember my dream when I confessed my love for Dark. Maybe mom was right, maybe Dark was lonely.

Now, some scary carnival music started and I glanced at the screen. I was scared out of my wits. There was a grinning murderously clown with blood splattered over his face and he had a knife in his hand like he would bring it down and stab something. I quickly turned away from the site before I can see anything else and I accidentally made a chaste kiss on Dark's lips. I hope he won't notice!

I shouldn't have thought something like that so soon. He noticed the meeting of our lips and now he was smiling like Christmas came early.

"Why, Daisuke, I never knew you were so affectionate when you're scared. Maybe I should bring you to see scary movies more often." Dark said. I blushed at his statement. I'm starting to hate myself for blushing so damn much. Dark said that it made me look adorable and cute like a girl. But I'm not a girl! I'm a guy, as much as Dark! Okay, so I got a bit of soft skin and feminine curves, but I didn't plan to be that way!

Suddenly, Dark groaned. I looked at him confused. He didn't notice, but I saw him looking at the screen in dismay. I glanced that way, forgetting the clown and was happy to note that the movie was over! Yay! Wait, what happened in the movie?

* * *

_Dark's POV_

I sighed. I was walking back towards Daisuke and my apartment after the movie with Daisuke. Yes, we have an apartment. When we confessed each other, Satoshi and Krad demanded that we moved out. At first I wondered why, but then I remembered that Krad likes lots of actions. I grinned. Oh, I like actions, too, so I agreed.

Back to where I was, the movie was so short! If it was longer, I could've held Daisuke longer! Oh, and let's not forget the little kiss. I admit, it was a bit childish and accidental, but it's okay. Daisuke never kissed me without having me start it first.

I was a bit of a pervert at the beginning of the movie. Okay, so it's not a bit. But you can't blame me! Daisuke looked so ethereal and beautiful in such dim light. I couldn't help but move closer. I groaned again. Thinking about Daisuke like that was not a great idea, proof hidden behind his thin layer of jeans.

I ignored my erection and I watched Daisuke walk slowly. I never noticed before, but he seems to have a bounce in his step, making him look like he's skipping. He seems so carefree, too. So different when I came back alive and he having a mask. His facade dropped after I introduced Krad properly to Daisuke. He seemed to take a liking to Krad. Luckily, it wasn't a love like affection, more like admiration. He was always depressed somehow Satoshi once said. He said Daisuke always seem like something is eating him, slowly converging him. But once I met him, he changed.

Daisuke walked towards the flower garden in the park and I followed him. I stared amusedly as Daisuke picked a flower up delicately and smelled it. He was acting like a girl and he must want me to jump him or something. Butterflies seemed happy that humans were enjoying what they like too. They flew around Daisuke and he giggled and laughed. He put his hand a bit lower under a butterfly like he was going to catch it if it falls.

The sunlight catches the image and I have a sudden urge like Daisuke does. Instead of wanting to paint like him though, I just wanted to take a pretty picture. Daisuke giggled again and he glanced at me.

I jumped back a bit. I never saw such pureness, such love radiating off someone before. And I was grateful to have him by my side. I smiled at him genuinely and ran towards him and into the blissful life of love...

* * *

BS: I know. It sounds corny. I'm too much of a romantic sap though. So... This is the Epilogue. Thank you for reading. If you have any questions, review and I'll answer them. 


End file.
